Ghost Stories
by Muggle 30.05.80
Summary: Kumpulan cerita hantu: Mimpi buruk 5 sahabat berawal dan bermula di suatu malam bulan purnama karena hendak menyelamatkan satu sahabat, empat yang lain ikut dalam penderitaan. -Final Chapter- dan Epilog. Please Read and Review. Doumo Arigatou Minna!
1. Supir Taksi Yang Tadi

A/ N : Halo.. nah, bagaimana bilangnya ya.. emm.. jadi gini, saya 'kan pingin buat fanfic.. genrenya horror/ supernatural lagi.. Jadi, aku pikir lebih enak kalo ff ku yang pertama digabungin aja.. dan dijadikan Kumpulan one-shot .. hahaha.. jadi ff saya yang pertama ganti judul menjadi " Ghost Stories ".. semoga para readers mengerti_.. - Muggle.30.05.80. –_

* * *

" **Supir Taksi Yang Tadi "**

* * *

" Teman-taman aku duluan ya.." ujar Sakura Haruno.

" Sakura, hati-hati ya.." ujar Ino, sahabat Sakura

" I..ya…..sayonara minna….", jawab Sakura

Di malam musim dingin berselimut salju. Sakura pun meninggalkan rumah sahabatnya, Ino. Sehabis berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.. Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten. Sakura tinggal di Osaka. Setiap habis berkumpul di rumah Ino, Sakura pulang naik kereta. Untuk menuju stasiun, Sakura harus naik taksi dahulu.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, memanggil taksi yang datang.

" Malam ", ujar si tukang taksi.

Tukang taksi itu sangat pucat, rambut biru gelapnya berdiri-diri seperti landak. Kulitnya putih seputih mayat. Gerakkannya kaku. Tindak tanduknya aneh.

Sakura menaiki taksi itu dengan perasaan tak enak.

" Stasiun kereta api Osaka, tuan ", Sakura memberitahu tempat tujuannya. Pak supir tak menjawab. Hanya diam, tak mengangguk pula.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam, tak melekukan apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat ke arah jendela, memandang kota yang berselimut salju putih-bersih.

Perasaan tak enak selalu mengelilingi Sakura selama ia menaiki taksi itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Bukan Taksinya.

Tapi supirnya.

Si pak supir yang terlihat seusia dengannya, tidak seperti orang hidup. Ia lebih pantas disebut orang mati, tidak bernyawa.

**DUUUUKK…..**

Taksi berhenti, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan taksinya. Sakura makin dag dig dug.

" Ada apa ya tuan? ", Tanya Sakura

Si supir taksi tidak menjawab melainkan langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghilang. Mungkin ia sedang menunduk sehingga Sakura tak bisa melihatnya. Begitulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

Sakura sedang melihat ke jendela sebelah kanan. Tiba-tiba pintu sebelah kiri terbuka. Siapa yang membukanya? Tentu saja si supir.

**DEEEG**………..

Si supir membuat Sakura jantungan..

" Bannya kempes ", ujar si supir. Nada bicaranya aneh..dingin sekali. Sakura menelan ludah.

" Ano, kalau begitu saya turun di sini saja deh..", kata Sakura

Si pak supir mengangguk. Sakura keluar melalui pintu di sebelah kanan. Lalu berjalan ke pintu di sebelah kiri mobil untuk menemui si pak supir, untuk membayar . Akan tetapi si pak supir hilang, entah kemana.

" Kemana si supir taksi itu ya? Tadi perasaan di sini deh..", ucap Sakura

Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari si pak supir. Matanya mengarah ke sana ke sini, tapi tetap tak bisa menemui si pak supir. Tiba-tiba, taksinya menghilang.

Taksinya sudah tancap gas.

" Supir dan taksi aneh..Belum sempat bayar lagi..", Sakura mendumel kecil.

Untung bagi Sakura, tempat ia turun tak jauh dari stasiun. Berjalan 7 menit saja sampai.

Sekarang, ia sedang duduk. Menunggu kedatangan kereta yang terlambat.

--

Setelah 1 jam menunggu kereta akhirnya datang juga. Sakura segera naik ke kereta. Di depan pintu kereta sudah ada seorang kondektur. Seorang kondektur yang sedang berdiri tegak mengumpulkan tiket dari para penumpang yang menaiki kereta tersebut. Si kondektur terlihat familiar bagi Sakura….

- Mata yang hitam legam

- Rambut biru berdiri seperti landak

- Kulit sepucat mayat….

Si kondektur itu terlihat seperti si……………….

**Supir Taksi yang tadi……**

Sakura tercengang melihat si kondektur. Tetapi, ia tetap bersikeras mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sakura memberikan tiketnya kepada si kondektur.

" Malam ", Si kondektur mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan supir taksi yang tadi. Cara bicaranya pun sama.

" Malam ", jawab Sakura lembut.

--

Sakura duduk di dalam kereta. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah si supir taksi dan si kondektur yang aneh tadi. Mereka begitu mirip. Apa mereka itu satu orang? Pikir Sakura.

Sakura menatap ke arah jendela kereta. Dilihatnya pemandangan malam yang gelap gulita. Salju putih disinari sinar-sinar rembulan bertaburan di lapangan luas yang dikelilingi pohon cemara.

Mata Sakura terpaku ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan yang penuh oleh salju. Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dengan pandangan hampa. Tidak menggunakan sweater, jaket, atau pakaian tebal sekalipun. Tetapi menggunakan seragam….

**Seragam Supir Taksi…. **

Sakura terkejut bukan main… Lelaki itu.. Mirip sekali.. dan tak lain tak bukan adalah…

**Supir Taksi yang tadi..**

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari si supir taksi itu. Hanya ada satu Perasaan yang sekarang menghinggapinya.. yaitu..

Ketakutan….

**DUUUK…**

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari menuju ke tempat dimana sang masinis berada. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan keretanya.

" Permisi ", sapa Sakura

Sang masinis tak menjawab. Tak memandang ke arah Sakura juga.

" Kenapa keretanya berhenti? ", Tanya Sakura sopan

Tak ada jawaban

" Tuan? ", Sakura bertanya lagi

Untuk saat ini, sang masinis menoleh.. walaupun ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ketika sang masinis menoleh….. yang dilihat Sakura adalah wajah……wajah…..

**Supir Taksi Yang Tadi…..**

" Malam ", kata masinis itu. 'Malam' kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh si supir taksi dan si kondektur. Mereka bertiga mirip dan mungkin…..

Satu Orang

Sakura benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia mencoba lari. Mencoba kabur dari kereta itu. Semua lampu di dalam kereta mati. Gelap gulita. Hal itu membuatnya sulit untuk mencari jalan keluar.. sulit untuk kabur..

Sakura hanya meringkuk di kursi. Ia mencoba bersembunyi dari sang masinis, supir taksi, ataupun sang kondektur.

Tiba-tiba….

**TAP **

**TAP**

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Ia takut sekali. Sakura menahan nafas. Dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" I….ini…hanya mimpi buruk……mimpi buruk… ", ujarnya pelan.

" Malam ", seseorang menyapa Sakura. Seseorang….yang ditakuti Sakura…

**Supir Taksi Yang Tadi…..**

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang supir taksi yang berlumuran darah. Supir taksi itu membawa pisau. Lalu, mata Sakura tertuju kepada tanda pengenal yang digunakan si supir taksi tersebut. Tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan:

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Kini, Sakura tahu.. nama orang yang akan membunuhnya…Namanya Sasuke..walaupun ia tak bisa di sebut orang.. ia lebih pantas di sebut ….

**Arwah yang kesepian….**

" Sasuke-kun ya? Salam kenal….." ia tersenyum. Senyum tertulus yang pernah Sakura keluarkan.

Senyum tulus yang ia keluarkan di hari terakhir ia hidup….

--

" Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu ", Hianata tak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus bercucuran. Ia tak rela, sahabatnya harus mati.

" Hinata, sudah dong…", Temari berusaha tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga merasa sangat sedih.

" Te-temari-chan…..kenapa semua ini harus…ter..jadi pada Sakura-chan….", Hinata terus menangis sambil menatapi tubuh Sakura yang sudah terbujur kaku.

" Entahlah " jawab Temari

Suara tangisan dan isakan memang mengiringi kepergian Sakura. Semua orang berduka atas 'Kecelakaaan Kereta Yang Sakura Terima'. Semua mengira itu adalah kecelakaan kereta. Yang sebenarnya….bukan kecelakaan kereta.

--

Malam ini…Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari berkumpul di rumah Ino. Mereka sedang berbagi duka atas kepergian sahabat mereka.

Tiba-tiba……………….

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

" Biar aku yang buka… ", ujar Tenten

Tenten pun berjalan menuju pintu. Dan membukanya. Lalu, dilihatnya seorang laki-laki. Berkulit pucat. Rambut biru tua yang berdiri seperti landak. Mata hitam legam. Berpakaian seragam supir taksi.

" Malam ", ucap lelaki itu.

**JEEEEEEEEEEENG JEEEEEEEEENG….!**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Os!! Selesai juga fanfic pertama saya ini. Hahahahaha, ngerti ceritanya ga?

" Jadi, Sasuke itu hantu… Nah, sialnya Sakura digentayangin.. ".. hahaha

Maaf ya ga ada keterangan jelas kenapa Sasuke gentayangan atau nguber-nguber Sakura. Yang jelas, dia itu Cuma pingin cari temen…Namanya juga arwah kesepian… wakakaakakakak…

Pada tau kan siapa yang datengin Tenten?? Tenten yang malang...hohhohhohohhoho

Jadi? Bagaimana pendapat anda-anda semua? Luangkan pendapat dan kritik anda melalui review… dengan senang hati saya menerimanya..

Jadii…… mohon reviewnya yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

"""""""" **Muggle.30.05.80""""""""**


	2. Apa Yang Dilakukan NEJI

* * *

" **Apa Yang Dilakukan **_**NEJI **_**"**

* * *

" Tenten, aku pulang dulu ya…" ujar Temari. Sahabat Tenten yang membantu Tenten bebenah di rumah barunya.

" Ah.. iya makasih ya Tem.." jawab Tenten sambil mengantarkan Temari ke pintu gerbang.

" Oke.. sayonara Tenten… Hati-hati ya sama rumah barunya..hihihi.. abis dari bangunannya terkesan rada angker sih.." Temari terkekeh geli.

Tenten memang baru saja pindah rumah. Rumah yang ia beli tak terlalu besar tetapi tak kecil juga. Ya.. Lumayan besar untuk menampung 1 orang. Rumah baru Tenten memang seperti bangunan tua, temboknya dari bata, banyak tanaman rambat yang merambati rumah baru Tenten, Banyak pula pohon cemara yang hampir menutupi tampak depan rumahnya. Tetapi itu bukan masalah untuk Tenten. Ia memang menyukai hal-hal yang terkesan antik.

" Hahaha.. bisa saja kau Tem.. hati-hati ya! " Tenten melambaikan tangannya.

--

Setelah Temari pulang, Tenten duduk di kursi sambil chatting dengan teman-temannya. Ada Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari ( Udah sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat ) dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ada satu nick name yang tak dikenal oleh Tenten.. Yaitu : _**NEJI.**_ Jadi, Tenten putuskan untuk menyapa orang yang tak dikenal itu.

Tenten : Hei, ini siapa?

NEJI : Hei juga, Namaku Neji

Tenten: Oh.. aku Tenten.. salam kenal ya..

NEJI : Iya

Tenten: Kamu dapat alamat e-mailku dari mana?

NEJI : Teman

Tenten: Ooh…

Tenten merasa canggung mengobrol dengan _**NEJI**_, selain orangnya dingin dia juga bukan anak yang asik diajak ngobrol. Kalu ngomong kaku sekali. Tapi Tenten tetap mencoba ramah.

Tenten: Lagi apa Nej?

NEJI : Mengisi bak mandi

Beberapa detik setelah _**NEJI**_ menjawab bahwa ia sedang megisi bak mandi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara air yang keluar dari keran. Suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi di rumah Tenten.

" Loh? " Tenten bingung mendengar suara air itu. " Perasaan aku gak ngidupin keran deh.." ujar Tenten pada dirinya sendiri.

Tenten pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah..

**Keran yang menyala, seakan-akan ia sedang mengisi bak mandi.**

" Loh kok? Aneh.. " ujar Tenten dan ia segera mematikan kerannya. Walaupun terdapat sedikit rasa takut, Tenten memilih untuk tidak berpikir yang macam-macam. Dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Neji.

Tenten: Hahahaha.. kamu mau mandi? Inikan udah malam..

NEJI : Nggak jadi

Tenten: Kenapa gak jadi mandi Nej?

NEJI : Kerannya mati

Jantung tenten berdegup kencang.

Tenten: Oh ya? Kenapa mati?

NEJI : Ada yang menutup kerannya.

Tenten semakin deg degan.

Tenten: Hahaha.. kenapa gak kamu hidupkan lagi saja Nej?

NEJI : Sudah

Tiba-tiba keran di kamar mandi Tenten menyala lagi sesudah setelah _**NEJI**_ berkata ia sudah menghidupkan kerannya kembali.

**DEGG..**

Jantung Tenten berdegup tak beraturan. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan menemukan ….

**K****eran di kamar mandi itu sudah menyala kembali.**

Tenten merasa takut. Ia segera menutup kerannya dan melanjutkan percakapnnya dengan _**NEJI**_.

Tenten : Ooh…..

NEJI : Kerannya mati lagi.

Tenten benar-benar takut sekarang. Keadaan ini seperti menunjukan bahwa _**NEJI**_ berada di rumah yang sama dengannya. Dan, keran yang dihidupkan _**NEJI**_ adalah keran yang sama dengan keran yang dimatikan Tenten. Tapi Tenten masih belum yakin. Ia tak mau percaya dengan hal-hal yang mistik. Dan ia tetap melanjutkan percakapannya dengan _**NEJI**_.

Tenten: Hidupkan saja lagi.. hahaha

NEJI : Sudah.

Dan keran di kamar mandi Tenten pun menyala lagi. Tetapi, kali ini Tenten tak mencoba mematikan kerannya. Ia tetap duduk di kursinya.

_10 menit kemudian…._

Tenten: Karannya mati lagi gak? Hahaha

NEJI : Nggak.. baknya sudah penuh

Setelah membaca balasan _**NEJI**_, Tenten segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dan yang ia lihat di sana adalah..

**Bak mandi yang sudah penuh..**

Napas Tenten tidak teratur. Ia benar-benar takut. Semua yang dilakukan _**NEJI**_ begitu nyata. Tenten kembali ke kursinya dan membalas jawaban _**NEJI**_.

Tenten: Mau mandi ya? Kan baknya sudah penuh?

NEJI : Iya.. aku lagi mandi—be right back

**BUUM…**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi Tenten yang tadinya terbuka menjadi tertutup seperti ada orang yang masuk ke kamar mandi.

" Mu..mungkin hanya angin…." ujar Tenten pelan.

_10 menit kemudian…_

Tenten: Nej, kamu udah selesai mandi?

NEJI : Udah. Baknya sudah kosong.

Setelah membaca balasan _**NEJI**_, Tenten segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan ia sengat terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya, matanya melebar.. yang dilihatnya adalah..

**Bak mandi yang sudah kosong.**

Tenten segera berlari keluar kamar mandi. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tak percaya hal-hal mistik. Dan ia tetap mengobrol dengan _**NEJI**_, walaupun firasat buruk sudah mengelilingi dirinya.

Tenten: Hahaha.. terus sekarang kamu mau ngapain Nej?

NEJI : Aku lagi memasak air

" Hahaha.. jangan-jangan kalau aku ke dapur, aku akan menemukan panci berisi air yang sedang dimasak! Haha! Lucu.. gak mungkin ah! aku gak percaya sama hal yang begituan.. tapi, apa salahnya ngecek.." ujar Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba berani.

Tenten segera menuju dappur. Dan kini, Tenten harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Karena yang ia lihat ketika ia sampai di dapur adalah..

**Panci berisi air yang sedang dimasak..**

Tenten berdiri terpaku..

**DEGG….**

Jantung Tenten berdegup sangat kencang dan tak beraturan. Semua yang dilakukan _**NEJI**_.. semua yang dikatakan _**NEJI**_.. terjadi..

**Terjadi di rumahnya sendiri..**

" Ti.. tidak mungkin!! " ucap Tenten kaget. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ia segera duduk di kursinya lagi dan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan _**NEJI**_. Ia ingin mengetahui kebenarannya lebih jauh. Kebenaran tentang..

**Apa**** yang dilakukan NEJI yang benar-benar terjadi di rumahnya..**

Tenten: Nej, kamu lagi apa sekarang?

NEJI : Berdiri

Tenten semakin takut. Ia mau menangis.

Tenten: Berdiri dimana?

NEJI : Di belakangmu

Mata Tenten melebar membaca balasan _**NEJI**_. Ia segera menengok ke belakang dan… dan..

Ia melihat seseorang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.. seseorang dengan mata lavender, kulit pucat seperti mayat, kepala berdarah-darah, rambut panjang, memiliki tatapan kosong. Dan membawa sebuah pistol yang ia todongkan ke arah Tenten. Ia adalah…

**NEJI….**

" UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ", Tenten berteriak

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Os! Selesai juga chapter ini.. hahaha… ngerti ceritanya ga?

" jadi, Neji itu arwah yang kesepian.. nah sialnya, Tenten yang ia gentayangin karena baru pindahan.. Neji itu penunggu rumah yang baru Tenten beli.." hahahaha… Tenten yang malang.. gimana nasibnya ya? ( author sendiri juga ga t au.. mungkin dia mati..hohohoho )..PS : chapter ini ga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan chapter sebelumnya.. ( jadi, Sakura masih hidup )..hahahahha

Terima kasih yang kemarin sudah mereview, dan yang ceritanya minta di R&R udah saya R&R kok.. hahaha

- The Last Uzumaki keren banget.. kapan update lagi? :D

- Bersamamu keren.. bikin penasaran.. chap.2 udh ku R&R.. XP

- Do you really? Kocak.. bagus.. keren.. saya suka sekali.. 8D

- The Chronicles of Naruto: Prins Kaspian Kapan update lagi? Baru prolog ya? :)

Review ya!!

""""" **muggle.30.05.08 """""**


	3. Kejadian di Rumah Sai

* * *

" **Kejadian di Rumah Sai"**

* * *

Ino, hanya berdiri diam. Air matanya bercucuran mendengar semua perkataan sahabatnya, Sakura. Ia tak percaya dan ia tak mau percaya. Langsung saja Ino mengambil jaketnya dan segera menjuju ke mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian, mobilnya tancap gas.

"Ti…tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin SAI MATIII!!", jerit Ino dalam hati.

_Flash Back_

**KRIIIING KRIIIIING**

Telepon di rumah Ino berdering pada pukul 9 malam. Ino segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?", sapa Ino

"I…Ino..ini Sakura..", jawab Sakura menahan tangis.

"Ya Sakura.. kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?", tanya Ino khawatir.

"I…Ino.. a.. aku dapat kabar dari Sasuke.. ka.. katanya Sai.. Sai sudah me..meninggal..", ujar Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya. Hati Ino berdegup kencang. Air mata sudah keluar dari matanya. Dan ia tak mau percaya.

"Sa.. Sakura! Kau bercanda 'kan??", Tanya Ino

"Nggak Ino! Aku serius!! Kata Sasuke.. Rumah Sai dibobol penjahat..dan..dan Sai dibunuh oleh penjahat itu!! Kakaknya Sai ju.. juga matii!!", teriak Sakura frustasi.

"SAKURA KAMU PEMBOHOOONG!! PEMBOHOOONG!!", Ino balas berteriak. Ia sama sekali tidak terima dan tak mau percaya. Dan langsung saja ia tutup teleponnya.

_End of flash back_

"A.. aku harus pergi ke rumah Sai!! Akan aku buktikan kalau Sakura bohong!!", ujar Ino dalam hati.

--

Rumah Sai berada jauh dari Rumah Ino, beda kota. Mungkin, akan memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk sampai di sana. Sai adalah seorang pelukis. Ia tinggal bersama kakaknya. Sasuke, tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Sai. Namun, setelah terjadi 'musibah' yang menimpa Sai, ia kembali ke kota dimana Ino,dkk berada.

Tengah malam pada pukul 12:00. Akhirnya, Ino sampai di depan rumah Sai. Sudah sekitar 5 bulan Ino tak pergi ke sana karena selalu Sai yang mengunjunginya setiap bulan. Rumah Sai memang berada di tempat terpencil dekat hutan. Menurut Sai, dengan tempat seperti itu ia bisa menemukan banyak objek untuk dilukis.

Terakhir kali Ino lihat, rumah Sai bersih dan terawat. Namun sekarang, rumah itu sudah seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Kacanya pecah semua seperti menunjukan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi di rumah ini.

--

**TOK TOK!!**

Ino mengetuk pintu. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

**TOK ****TOK!!**

Ino mengetuk pintu lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"A..apa benar Sai sudah…..", ujarnya pelan, Ino mencoba untuk tenang.

"Sudah apa Ino?", tiba-tiba seseorang menjawab perkataan Ino.

Ino kaget bukan main. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan ia melihat..

Sai..

"SAAAI??", ujar Ino gembira.

"Iya Ino?", jawab Sai. Masih seperti biasa. Ino langsung memeluk Sai. Air matanya bercucuran.

"Sai!! Aku kira kau sudah matii!!", ujar Ino.

"Aku masih di sini Ino..", jawab Sai.

"Ja.. jadi masalah penjahat yang membobol rumah itu bohong??", Tanya Ino.

"Oh.. masalah itu…", jawab Sai.

"Sai??", Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam saja ya..", Sai tersenyum seperti biasa. Dan Ino hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sai ke dalam rumah.

--

Ino memasuki rumah Sai. Banyak lukisan di mana-mana. Hampir semua dinding rumah Sai diselimuti lukisan. Ino duduk di meja makan Sai. Dan meminum minuman yang diberikan Sai.

"Jadi…? Masalah pembobolan itu bohong??", Tanya Ino.

"Nggak Ino.. Hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi..", jawab Sai.

"Ta.. tapi.. kata Sakura.. ka.. kamu dan kakakmu………."

"Mati?", tanya Sai. Lalu ia tersenyum. Ino mengangguk.

"Hahaha.. Aku masih di sini Ino..", jawabnya. "Aku gak bisa ningggalin tempat ini..", lanjut Sai sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja kok..", tambahnya lagi.

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia Sai ternyata masih hidup.

"Oh iya Sai? Kamu tadi ngapain tengah malam keluar rumah?", tanya Ino.

"Oh itu….Aku pergi ke makam..", jawabnya singkat.

"Ha? Ke makam siapa??", Ino kaget.

"Ke makam kakakku, Ino..", jawabnya singkat.

"Kakakmu??", Ino sedikit tak percaya.

"I.. iya Ino.. aku memang selamat.. tapi kakakku tidak. Ia dikuburkan di belakang rumahku...", jawabnya pelan.

"Oh.. Aku turut berduka ya Sai..", kata Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum pada Ino.

"Kenapa ke makam malam-malam sih? 'Kan serem..", tanya Ino.

"Ahahaha.. Ino masih percaya sama hal begituan ya? Aneh-aneh aja..", jawab Sai.

"Ahaha.. iya ya..?", Ino cengengesan.

"Eh, Sai? Ini semua lukisanmu??", tanya Ino.

"I..iya.. Aku ke toilet dulu ya..", kata Sai dan ia langsung meninggalkan Ino.

Ino duduk sendirian di meja makan. Arah tempat duduknya menghadap ke luar jendela. Ino bergidik takut. Rumah Sai memang gelap dan rada menyeramkan. Karena Sai pergi ke toilet, rasanya jadi berada di rumah itu sendirian.

**BRUUUUK!!**

Ino kaget mendengar suara benda jatuh itu. Ia menengok ke belakang.

'Huuuh.. Cuma lukisan jatuh…', Ino menarik nafas panjang.

Dan ketika ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Yang ia lihat adalah…

Kakak Sai…

Kakak Sai yang sedang melotot ke arahnya dari luar jendela..

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!!", Ino berteriak dan langsung menutup matanya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, kakak Sai sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hanya ilusi…", Ino menenangkan dirinya.

Udah sekitar lebih dari 15 menit Sai tak kembali-kembali juga. Ino menjadi merasa takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sai. Jadi, ia segera mencari Sai ke arah toilet. Setelah sekian lama mencari toilet akhirnya Ino menemukan toiletnya.

Ino sudah berada di depan toilet, tetapi Sai tak ada di sana.

"Huuuh.. Sai kemana sih ah..", dumel Ino kecil. Dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencoel-coel Ino dengan jari. Ino mengira itu adalah Sai.

"Sai!! Nggak lucu tau!!", teriaknya dan ketika Ino menoleh yang dilihatnya bukanlah Sai, melainkan…

Kakaknya Sai….

Kakaknya Sai yang sedang melotot ke arahnya……

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!", Ino teriak dan langsung berlari. Ino benar-benar takut. Sai bilang kakanya sudah meninggal.. tapi kakak Sai masih ada di rumah Sai sebagai arwah. Dan arwah yang mengganggu Ino.

Ino terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan..

Ruangan lukisnya Sai…

Ia segera menutup pintunya. Takut-takut Kakak Sai mengikuti. Awalnya, Ino kira ia sendirian tapi ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah..

Sai..

Sai yang sedang duduk sambil melukis membelakangi pintu..

"Sai!!", panggilnya. Tetapi Sai tidak menoleh ataupun menjawabnya.

"Saii!!", panggilnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Sai masih saja di situ.. melukis.

Ino segera menuju ke arah Sai yang dari tadi tidak menjawabnya.. dan Ino juga melihat apa yang dilukis Sai..

Yang dilukis Sai adalah..

Sai dan kakaknya yang ditembak oleh penjahat.. Suatu lukisan yang menunjukkan kejadian 'Pembobolan Rumahnya'.

Ino sangat kaget. Ditambah lagi Sai yang tak sama sekali menoleh ke arahnya. Melainkan hanya melukis tanpa ekspresi.

"Sai? Kamu baik-baik saja 'kan?", Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai. Ino benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dan ia menangis. Ino segera berlari ke sudut ruangan. Yang sedang melukis itu bukan Sai..

Bukan Sai…Lalu siapa?

"Kenapa.. ja.. jadi begini sih??", ujarnya kecil. Ia hanya merunduk. Dan, tanpa ia sadari Sai yang tadi sedang melukis sudah hilang.

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Ino.. buka pintu…", ujar Sai dari luar ruangan.

"Sai??", dan saat itulah Ino baru menyadari bahwa Sai yang sedang melukis sudah tidak ada. Ino memang takut. Tapi ia hanya menganggap itu semua ilusi. Dan, Ino memberanikan diri membuka pintu. Tapi.. Ino tak melihat apa-apa.. tak ada orang di luar.. tak ada yang mengetuk pintu.. tak ada Sai.

"Ino? Kamu ngapain sih?", tiba-tiba tedengar suara Sai dari dalam ruangan.

"Hah??" Ino kaget bukan main ketika dilihatnya Sai sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Di dalam ruangan bukan di luar ruangan.

'Eh? Sai? Berarti yang mengetuk pintu siapa??', pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ino kenapa sih?", tanya Sai lagi.

Ino tak menjawab Sai. Ia masih merasa takut. Dan ketika Ino melihat ke jendela.. ia melihat..

Sai..

Sai sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum dengan kepala yang berdarah-darah..

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!! GAK MUNGKIN SAI ADA DUA!!", teriaknya. Lalu ia segera berlari ke luar rumah Sai. Air mata Ino bercucuran saking takutnya. Ia segera menuju ke mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Sai.

Ino mungkin mengira ia selamat dari Sai dan kakanya tapi ia salah……

"Ino? Kamu kenapa sih??", terdengar suara dari bangku belakang mobil Ino.

Dan ketika Ino menoleh.. Yang dilihat Ino adalah…

Sai dan Kakaknya..

Sai dan kakanya yang sedang duduk di belakang bangku mobil Ino..

Sai tersenyum.. sedangkan kakaknya melotot..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!", Ino berteriak. Mobilnya hilang kendali.

**BRUUUUK**

Mobil Ino menabrak pohon. Ino tewas seketika.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Os! Selesai juga chapter ini.. hahaha… ngerti ceritanya ga?

"jadi Sai dan kakaknya arwah gentayangan yang gangguin Ino… Sai dan kakaknya itu sebenernya udah mati dibunuh penjahat.. Sakura itu nggak bohong.. tapi Ino-nya aja yang gak percaya..hahaha

Terima kasih yang kemarin sudah mereview, dan yang ceritanya minta di R&R udah saya R&R kok.. hahaha :

-The Chicken Nutcracker by PuteeChan Chocolala: kocak, saya suka bgt loh.. kapan update lagi?

-Between Hate and Love SPECIAL kencan by miyu201 : saya suka banget! Yang versi 1 yang judulnya Between Hate and love doang juga kereeen.. haha.. kapan update??

-backstreet ala naruto by meL-chan River : hahaha.. kocak banget.. haha.. XD

-Hello Mello by meL-chan River: seru seru! Saya suka ! haha

-Si Volvieras A Mi dan The Truth by Sabaku no gHee: bagus bagus bagus bagus! XP..

-A New Jutsu by Ray-kun 13 : seruu loh.. saya suka bgt.. kapan update lagi?

-Liburan Paling Sial by D'zenq-Godd chan : bagus loooh!! saya suka banget...

Terima kasih sudah membaca… Tolong reviewnya ya!! Doumo Arigatou Minna

"""""""" **mugle.30.05.08""""""""**


	4. Akhir Hidup 5 Sahabat

* * *

"**Akhir Hidup 5 Sahabat"**

* * *

"Hinata, beneran nggak apa-apa kalo sendirian?" tanya Tenten, sahabat Hinata.

"Ya.. gak apa-apa.. Aku masih mau latihan," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah.. Kita duluan ya?" ujar Ino. "Ja Ne Hinata!" Teman-teman Hinata pun meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata sedang berlatih biola untuk persiapan kompetisi beberapa hari lagi. Walaupun hari sudah mulai sore, Hinata tetap ingin melanjutkan latihannya di sekolah meskipun ia sendirian. Hinata berlatih di kelasnya, ia tidak berlatih di ruang musik karena banyak yang kabar burung tentang ruang musik yang angker.

Sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:45.. Hari sudah mulai gelap…

"Ya ampun, gak terasa sudah jam segini… aku harus pulang nih. Tapi tanggung, aku pulang jam 18:00 saja, jadi sekitar 15 menit lagi." ujar Hinata dalam hati.

_15 menit kemudian…._

Hinata segera membereskan biolanya. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Hinata sudah mulai merasa takut. Ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

**GLEEK GLEEK GLEEK**

"Loh kok? Gak bisa dibuka sih?" ujar Hinata dalam hati.

**GLEK GLEEK**

Hinata terus mencoba membuka pintunya tapi hasilnya nihil. "Ah, gimana dong? Masak aku harus di sekolah semalaman?" Hinata sudah mulai panik.

Selama 20 menit ke depan, Hinata terus mencoba membuka pintunya. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama..

Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka...

_30 menit kemudian……_

Tinggal di sekolah semalaman ditambah lagi sendirian memang menakutkan, sudah sewajarnya jika Hinata merasa takut dan mau menangis. Hinata segera mengambil HP-nya lalu ia mengirim sms ke Sakura.

_**To : Sakura-chan**_

_**From : Hinata**_

_**Sakura-chan, aku terkunci di kelas sendirian, bisa tolong ke sini tidak? Ajak yang lain juga tidak apa-apa.. **__**Tolong ya Sakura-chan.. aku ketakutan sekali di sini..**_

_**Tolong….**_

Hinata mengirim sms-nya dengan derai air mata. Ia takut gelap, dan kelasnya saat malam hari benar-benar gelap. Kenapa ia tak hidupkan lampu? Karena lampu di kelasnya mati.

--

Sakura menerima sms dari Hinata, ia juga prihatain kepada sahabatnya itu. Kemudian, ia membalas sms dari Hinata.

_**To : Hinata-chan**_

_**From : Sakura**_

_**Hinata sabar ya.. nanti kita pasti datang. Tenang aja, OK? **_

_**Aku udah kasih tau yang lain supaya ikut.. **__**Kamu tunggu aja.. Kita pasti datang..**_

_**P/S : Jangan ngelakuin hal-hal yang aneh-aneh, tunggu aja. Mungkin sekitar 20 menit lagi kita dateng..**_

Setelah mengirim sms pada Hinata, Sakura dan kawan-kawan janjian untuk ketemuan di depan gedung sekolah.

--

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang meringkuk tepat di depan pintu kelas. Air matanya bercucuran saking takutnya. Tapi, sms dari Sakura sedikit membuat hatinya tenang.

_40 menit kemudian…_ Sakura dan yang lain belum juga datang. Hal itu memupuskan harapan Hinata. Ia juga cemas kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Hinata mengira itu adalah teman-temannya yang ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi dia salah…

"Ka.. Kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang memerah pada seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengannya. Ia mengenakan seragam eskul sepak bola di sekolah Hinata. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, rambutnya kuning acak-acakkan. Tapi, ia tetap bersyukur karena ada yang menyelamatkannya.

"Mau main bola?" ujar laki-laki itu datar.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia sebenarnya merasa takut, ia hanya ingin pulang secepat-cepatnya lalu meyakinkan bahwa ke-4 temannya baik-baik saja.

"Mau main bola?" tanyan laki-laki itu lagi.

"A.. ano.. Aku rasa ini sudah malam. Ja.. Jadi, lebih baik a.. aku pulang.. kau pulang.. ka… kalau mau main bola.. besok saja ya?" jawab Hinata terbata-bata sambil menunduk. Lalu, saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, anak itu sudah menghilang. Hinata pun bergidik takut.

"Kemana anak itu ya? Hmm.. lebih baik a.. aku cepat keluar dari sini…" ujar Hinata dalam hati. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengirim sms kepada Sakura. Memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah bisa keluar dari dalam kelas.

_**To : Sakura-chan**_

_**From : Hinata**_

_**Sakura-chan, aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari dalam kelas..**_

_**Maaf ya merepotkan.. **__**Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan dimana? Katanya mau ke sini? Kalo masih di rumah, yah.. aku sudah gak apa-apa kok.. gak usah ke sini.. :) –Hinata-**_

Setelah mengirim sms, ia pun meninggalkan kelas dan menyusuri koridor yang gelap gulita sendirian. Masih bertanya-tanya siapa anak yang membukakannya pintu tadi. Tapi sms-nya tidak dibalas oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba….

**DUUUUUK**

Kepala Hinata tertimpuk bola. "Aduh…" ujar Hinata kesakitan. Ia pun mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit. Tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul anak laki-laki yang membukakannya pintu tadi. Anak itu memandang Hinata tajam.

"I.. Ini.. bolanya…" ujar Hinata. Ia, mengambilkan bola yang menimpuk kepalanya.

Anak itu diam saja. Hinata pun menyodorkan bola itu sambil tersenyum. Tapi anak itu tidak mangambil bolanya.

"I.. ini?" ujar Hinata bergetar, menyerahkan bola milik anak itu. Saat anak itu mendekat, barulah terlihat oleh Hinata kalau kepala anak itu berdarah-darah. Tangan kirinya buntung dan meneteskan banyak darah. Tiba-tiba, anak itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya… semakin dekat ke arah Hinata…

Semakin dekat….. Semakin dekat…….. **GREP!**

"Mau main bola?" tanya anak itu sambil mencekik leher Hinata. Hinata pun kaget. Ia sesak napas. Dan merasa itulah akhir hidupnya.

"Ba….. b… aik…la…h (Baiklah)" jawab Hinata pasrah. Anak itu melepaskan genggamannya. Seketika itu lah, Hinata jatuh ke lantai. Tak berdaya.

"Kau…. Bolaku sekarang……" ujar laki-laki itu datar.

--

Sebenarnya, Sakura dan kawan-kawan sudah sampai 20 menit yang lalu. Mereka datang tepat waktu, tapi setelah sekian lama mencari, hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak bisa menemukan Hinata di kelas. (Padahal Hinata ada di kelas, tapi, mereka tidak bisa melihat Hinata karena tipu daya hantu). Mereka sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Hinata. Namun, tidak nyambung-nyambung.

"Kita berpencar saja deh! Sakura ke ruang musik. Sekalian koridor lantai 4! Ino ke halaman sekolah! Tenten koridor lantai 3 sekalian toilet-toiletnya! Aku ke atap sekolah yang ada di lantai-6!" perintah Temari. Teman-temannya pun mengikuti perintah Temari dan segera mencari Hinata dengan cahaya dari HP, karena mereka tidak membawa senter.

--

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang musik yang berada di lantai 4, berjalan pelan-pelan dengan bantuan sinar HP. Selama perjalanan ia terus memanggil-manggil nama Hinata. Tapi tak pernah ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba ada sms dari 'Hinata'.

_**To : Sakura-chan**_

_**From : 'Hinata'**_

_**Aku terkunci di ruang musik.. tolong aku ya? Sakura-chan?**_

"Dasar Hinata…", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum sesudah membaca sms itu.

Sekarang, Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang musik. Lalu, terdengar nada-nada alunan lembut piano.

"A…a.. apa Hinata bi.. bisa bermain piano?" tanyanya dalam hati. Sakura segera membuka pintu ruang musik. Ruang musik sangat gelap. Ia tak melihat siapa-siapa, tapi Grand Piano yang berada di dalam R. Musik tersebut berhenti menegeluarkan alunan musik yang indah. Sakura bergidik takut, air mata bercucuran dari pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Halo? Hinata?" ujarnya lirih. Sambil terus berdiri terpaku. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar. Saat ia ingin keluar, tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagi alunan musik yang indah.

Sakura menengok – Alunan musik berhenti. Sakura berbalik ke arah pintu – Alunan musik berbunyi lagi.

Sakura menengok – Alunan musik berhenti. Sakura berbalik ke arah pintu – Alunan musik berbunyi lagi.

Sakura menengok – Alunan musik berhenti. Sakura berbalik ke arah pintu – Alunan musik berbunyi lagi

Sakura menengok – Terlihat laki-laki yang memiliki mata yang hitam legam, rambut biru berdiri seperti landak, kulit sepucat mayat, dengan jari-jemari yang tidak lengkap sedang berdiri sambil memandangnya. Mata Sakura melebar.

"Mau main piano bersamaku?" tanya laki-laki itu dingin.

"Ano, la.. la.. lain ka.. kali saja ya?" jawab Sakura gugup. Laki-laki itu diam kemudian berkata..

"Kalau tak mau.. aku pinjam jari-jari indahmu.." ujar laki-laki itu dingin.

"**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"**, Sakura berteriak.Sebuah pisau tajam menancap tepat di perut Sakura.

- _Akhir hidup anak perempuan baik hati yang malang berambut pink-_

--

Tidak seperti Sakura yang berjalan pelan-pelan, Tenten memilih untuk berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Hinata. Tenten tak pernah ciut dalam hal berkelahi. Namun, untuk mencari teman, menyusuri koridor lantai 3 yang gelap gulita jelas membuat nyalinya ciut.

Sepanjang koridor lantai 3, Tenten tidak mengalami atau melihat hal-hal yang aneh. Ia beruntung. Namun keberuntungannya berakhir saat ia melewati toilet anak laki-laki.

"Di toilet anak perempuan Hinata nggak ada sih.. Tapi, apa toilet anak laki-laki harus diperiksa juga? Masa' Hinata masuk ke toilet laki-laki?" pikir Tenten dalam hati. Baru saja Tenten berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering. Ternyata sms dari 'Hinata'.

_**To : Tenten-chan**_

_**From : 'Hinata'**_

_**Tenten-chan, aku terkunci di toilet anak laki-laki.. tolong aku ya?**_

Perasaan kesal, sebal, bingung, sekaligus lega mengelilingi Tenten. "Hinata gimana sih! Haha.. Masak ke kunci di toilet cowok? Dasar tuh anak…ada-ada aja.." ujar Tenten dalam hati. Tadinya Tenten merasa sedikit ragu. Tapi ketika ia mendengar suara keran, ia menjadi lebih yakin karena di dalam ada orang. Langsung saja Tenten membuka pintu toilet.

Ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa di toilet. Tapi, mungkin saja Hinata berada di dalam salah 1 dari 6 Toilet Stall yang ada di toilet sekolah tersebut. Suara gemercik air terus terdengar di telinga Tenten.

"Hinata?" panggil Tenten. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Tenten membuka toilet stall yang pertama – tidak ada siapa-siapa

Tenten membuka toilet stall yang kedua – tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Begitu juga dengan toilet stall yang ke-4 dan ke-5. Tapi toilet stall yang ke-enam? (Suara air tetap terdengar)

**GLEK GLEK GLEK. **Pintu toilet stall yang ke-6 tak bisa dibuka.

"Hinata?" panggil Tenten sambil mengetuk pintu. Tenten terus mengetuk pintu walaupun, firasat buruk terus menghantuinya. Ia juga terus memanggil-manggil nama Hinata.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka. Dan dilihat Tenten mata lavender yang sama dengan mata Hinata. Tapi itu bukan Hinata. Seseorang dengan mata lavender, kulit pucat seperti mayat, kepala berdarah-darah, rambut panjang, memiliki tatapan kosong, dan membawa pistol. Umurnya sebaya dengan Tenten.

"Mau main air?" tanya laki-laki itu dingin.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Tenten berteriak, lalu segera menuju pintu keluar tilet. Tapi pintunya tak bisa di buka. Tenten pun menangis sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu. Tak disadari oleh Tenten, laki-laki itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ayo.. main air dengan darah segarmu.. sendiri…" ujar laki-laki itu datar sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah Tenten.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOR! **Peluru menuju tepat ke arah Tenten.

- _Akhir hidup anak perempuan tomboy yang malang bercepol dua-_

--

Bisa dibilang, Ino adalah anak terpenakut setelah Hinata. Ino berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri halaman sekolah yang gelap. Namun tak begitu gelap, karena mendapat sedikit cahaya dari bulan. Ino tetap menggunakan HP-nya untuk membatu penyinaran. Ia terus memanggil-manggil nama Hinata. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba HP Ino berdering. Ternyata ada sms dari Hinata.

_**To : Ino-chan**_

_**From : 'Hinata'**_

_**Ino-chan, aku lagi duduk di kursi taman nih.. **__**hahahaha.. duduk-duduk yuk?**_

Setelah membaca sms dari 'Hinata' Ino rasanya ingin berteriak. "HUUUH! Hinata gimana sih? Dicariin malah duduk di taman, gila kali ya tuh anak?" ujar Ino dalam hati. Kemudian ia segera menuju ke taman dimana ayunan itu berada.

Sampailah Ino, di taman sekolah milik sekolah. Kursi tamannya kosong. Tak ada yang menduduki.

"Kemana sih tuh anak?" dumel Ino. Ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata namun tak diangkat-angkat. Ino pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman dan mencari di tempat lain. Tapi, saat ia melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan taman, saat ia berbalik ia bertemu anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Ino spontan berteriak karena kaget. Dilihatnya laki-laki dengan kulit yang sangat pucat, mata hitam, rambut hitam, sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo biarkan aku melukismu.." ujar laki-laki itu sambil menggenggam pundak Ino dengan sangat keras. Ino sebenarnya ingin menolak. Namun, ia tak bisa bergerak. Kemudian, badannya bergerak sendiri, duduk di kursi taman sementara anak laki-laki itu melukisnya. Ino hanya bisa menunduk sambil menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino mengangkat kepalanya, anak itu sudah pergi….

Jantung Ino berdetak sangar kencang, matanya melebar. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah kiri, laki-laki yang melukisnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Namun ada yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu…

Di wajahnya terdapat bercak-bercak darah….. Ino tak bisa menjerit ataupun berteriak.. Tapi, air mata terus keluar dari matanya..

"Biarkan aku.. melukis wajahmu ya?" kata laki-laki itu sambil mengeluarkan silet dari sakunya. Ino hanya bisa diam.

"Apa ini akhir hidupku?" ujar Ino dalam hati.

Dan seketika itu juga, laki-laki itu mulai melukis wajah Ino dengan silet yang tajam. Darah segar bercucuran dari pipi, dahi, dan sekujur wajah Ino. Ino terus merintih sakit, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Berteriak pun tidak bisa.

"Sekarang akanku lukis tanganmu…" ujar laki-laki itu.

Di angkatnya tangan Ino, lalu laki-laki itu mulai menuliskan sebuah kata tepat di urat nadi Ino. _**S A I **_.  Itulah kata-kata yang di tulis laki-laki itu. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Ino jatuh ke tanah.

- _Akhir hidup anak perempuan atraktif yang malang berambut pirang-_

--

Temari terus berlari menuju atap sekolah, ia terus berlari menyusuri tangga dengan bantuan sinar HP-nya. Temari adalah anak yang sama sekali tidak percaya mistik. Ia tak percaya pada hantu ataupun yang sejenisnya. Tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering. Ternyata sms dari 'Hinata'.

_**To : Temari-chan**_

_**From : 'Hinata'**_

_**Temari-chan, aku lagi di atap.. **__**tidur-tiduran memandang langit malam..**_

_**Ikutan yuk? Kamu bisa tidur loh di sini… adem.. **_

_**Jemput aku ya? Temari-chan? Maaf MEREPOTKAN.**_

Setelah membaca sms dari Hinata, Temari menjadi sedikit kesal. Tapi perasaannya bercampur dengan senang dan lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja. Sesegera mungkin Temari mempercepat larinya menuju atap sekolah.

Akhirnya, Temari sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu itu.

**GLEEEEK**

Pintunya terbuka. Memang ada seseorang yang sedang tiduran memandang langit. Tapi itu…

Bukan Hinata..

Temari melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat orang yang sedang tiduran lebih dekat. Ternyata anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

**Sedang 'tertidur'.**

Temari mau bertanya dimana Hinata. Jadi, ia membangunkan laki-laki itu.

"Hei, hei kepala nanas.." Temari mencoel-coel kaki laki-laki yang sedang 'tidur' itu. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak bangun-bangun juga. Temari pun merasa sedikit kesal dan tak sabaran. Di pukulnya pipi anak laki-laki berambut nanas itu. Tapi ia tak bangun-bangun juga.

Temari beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap ke bawah dari atap. Kalau tak hati-hati, Temari pasti sudah jatuh. Tiba-tiba, Temari merasa seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia menoleh. Yang dilihatnya adalah….

Laki-laki yang sedang tidur tadi..

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya berdarah-darah. Kepalanya bocor.

"Mengganggu peristirahatan terakhir orang. Merepotkan." ujar laki-laki itu datar.

Temari rasanya ingin berteriak melihat kondisi laki-laki itu. Ia pun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. "UWAAAAAAAA!!" jeritnya.

"Dasar cewek.." ujar laki-laki itu. Lalu laki-laki itu mendorong Temari.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" teriakkan Temari mungkin terdengar di seluruh lingkungan sekolah. Tapi, siapa yang mau mendengar teriakkannya? Sementara temannya yang lain juga sudah tidak ada.

"Orang yang jatuh dari lantai 6 pasti meninggal ya?" ujar Temari dalam hati sementara ia terus meluncur jatuh ke tanah.

**DUUUUUUUUUG..**

Temari pun terjatuh, kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Matanya terpejam untuk selama-lamanya.

- _Akhir hidup anak perempuan pemberani yang malang berkuncir empat-_

--

Hinata sedang berdiri di lapangan bola di sekolahnya. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola denagn tangan buntung. Tapi yang dimainkan laki-laki itu bukan bola..

Lalu apa?

Bukan bola, tapi kepala Hinata. Kepala Hinata sendiri.

"Kalau itu kepalaku.. aku ini apa?" tanya Hinata datar.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Ya, ini adalah chapter terakhir.. tolong baca epilognya juga ya!! Ini sudah ada kok epilognya, saya buat langsung sama epilog. Baca epilognya ya!!

Doumo Arigatou Minna……

**"""""""" ****mugle.30.05.80""""""""**


	5. Epilog

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

Hinata memandang kepalanya yang sedang ditendang-tendang oleh anak berambut kuning acak-acakkan dan bertangan buntung. Matanya biru. Kalau kepalanya ada di sana? Hinata yang ini apa?

Jawabannya mudah, Hinata yang berdiri itu adalah _arwah._

Hantu yang berambut kuning acak-acakkan, bermata biru, dan bertangan buntung yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu membunuhnya dengan sekali cekik.

_**Pada malam bulan purnama ini, ke-5 sahabat karib itu meninggalkan bumi selama-lamanya. Malam ini adalah malam yang indah, malam terakhir yang me**__**reka lihat. Malam terakhir dimana mereka semua meninggal dengan cara yang tak wajar. Bertemu dengan hantu lalu dibunuh.**_

_**Nasib yang mengenaskan dan mengerikan.**_

_**Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Temari berkumpul kembali. Mereka berkumpul di lapangan dimana Hinata berdiri tadi. **__**Mereka bukan manusia lagi. Mereka arwah sekarang. Arwah…. **_

_**Sama seperti ke-5 arwah yang membunuh mereka.**_

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini.." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo. Kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik!" tambah Ino ceria.

Hinata pun menangis bahagia. Hanya untuk menyelamatkannya, teman-temannya harus pergi juga dari dunia yang sangat nyaman ini.

Temari tersenyum pahit. Tenten mencoba menyembunyikan air mata bahagia yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kelima sahabat karib itu menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk. Bergandengan tangan siap pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tunggu!" panggil arwah yang membunuh Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tak ada baiknya gentayangan di sekolah. Kita ikut." Ujar arwah yang membunuh Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, merepotkan" tambah arwah yang membunuh Temari. Nara Shikamaru.

"Ayo pergi sama-sama" ujar arwah yang membunuh Tenten. Neji.

"Pergi ke dunia lain ya? Menarik.." tambah arwah yang membunuh Ino. Sai.

Lalu, kesepuluh arwah itu bergandengan tangan lalu terbang ke angkasa. Meninggalkan dunia ini selama-lamanya.

/--/

* * *

THE END

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti dan merebiew cerita ini dari awal sapai akhir. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, saya mau promosiin fanfic-fanfic yang para reviewer pernah minta saya R & R. Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san.

**P. Ravenclaw**

-- The Last Uzumaki – Keren sekali ceritanya tentang petualangan gitu. Imajinatif banget. Keren. Saya nungguin chapter berikutnya.Pada baca deh.. XD –-

**Phillip William-wammy**

--The Last Uzumaki – Keren deh actionnya. Jarang-jarang fic begitu. Pada baca deh.

**Darbi Arsk XIII**

-- The Last Uzumaki – Kreatif ceritanya. Pada baca deh.

**Ichiro walks**

**lil-ecchan**

-- bersamamu – keren deh. Kisahnya menarik dan membuat penasaran. Pada baca deh.

**runaway-dobe**

**Azumi Uchiha**

**Inuzumaki Helen**

-- Stranded – Hahaha! FF ini, sumpah deh kocak banget! Pada baca deh.

-- Do You Really? – ada kocaknya, sasusaku kan ya? Pada baca deh.

-- The Chronicles of Nauto : Prins Kaspian.

**Ambudaff**

**BatSkull22**

**Miyu201**

-- Between Hate and Love special kencan – isinya pairing favorit saya semua.Pada baca deh.

-- The True Feelings – kayak antara cinta sama persahabatan gitu ya? Pada baca deh.

**Shara Serenia**

**X-tee**

**Ray-kun13**

-- A New Jutsu – Kocak deh. Juru barunya Sasuke dan Naruto. Baca deh.

**Aria-TheMosquitoRepellent**

**wit****chan**

**-mika-**

**Sabaku no gHee**

-- Si Volvieras A Mi – yaoinya kakairu/kakaobi bagus deh. Pada baca deh.

-- The Truth – ceritanya menarik. Baca deh.

**Uzumaki Khai**

**KaZe"ChaN**

**Cantik-chan**

-- shika n d'nuno – ehaha, kocak deh ceritanya. Kayak band-band gitu. Pada baca deh.

**meL-chan River**

--hello mello – yaoi-nya mattXmello. Deathnote. Pada baca deh.

**Noriko Saionji**

**Luna Wave**

**Mademoiselle.gothic**

**Rin-chan**

**puteeChan Chocolala**

-- The Chicken Nutcracker - sasusaku yang unik dan lucu. Pada baca deh.

**Deeandra Hihara**

**Yoshiko Satsuki-chan**

**Panik-kok-di-disko**

--Survivors in the Snowstorm – kisah yang mangharukan. Huhuhuh. Baca deh.

**Naruchu-chan**

--Love You Dobe! – yaoi-nya sasunaru. Kocak. Baca deh.

**Hanako??**

**--**

Ya, Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir.

* * *

**Sayonara minna!!**

_**- Muggle.30.05.80 -**_

* * *


End file.
